


Shopping Spree

by Infini



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infini/pseuds/Infini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and a couple Vehicon buddies go out for a late-night drive, and come across THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER in a shop window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are a little misleading; Starscream is only mentioned in passing.
> 
> This is just a silly drabble that wouldn't leave my mind. I find the concept of Steve adorable, especially his hopeless crush on Starscream... And I hope you do too!

All three of them were laughing as they drove down the street, keeping just under what they estimated to be the appropriate velocity for this type of roadway. They hadn’t quite figured out what human speed measurements meant, but since none of them wanted an encounter with their version of law enforcement officers, it seemed easiest to just play it safe. Having to peel out of town and call for a groundbridge, or hiding out until any pursuit was abandoned, was not the way they anticipated ending a good evening out.

Humans really were a good source of entertainment. They’d all but run into one who staggered around as though he’d gotten into far too much high-grade… Or maybe been smacked around the helm a few too many times. When they approached, three abroad and filling up the majority of the street, the human had squealed something about not wanting trouble. Then he (the general consensus afterward was that it had been male, despite its high-pitched vocals) had thrown some object at them, exclaiming that this was ‘all it had’, before running off into an alleyway too narrow for them to fit through. The small thing had bounced off Steve’s hood and ended up wedged in a windshield-wiper, much to the amusement of the other two. He’d been unable to dislodge it, even after flicking them as forcefully as he could, and was resigned to carrying the thing back to the Nemesis… or at least until he could transform without risk and pick the thing out of his armour with a digit or two.

They were just on the way back to the appointed meeting location when there was a sudden squeal of elastomer on pavement. Steve’s tires lost a good deal of their traction grooves with that move, and nearly caused Rich to rear-end him. Despite their protests, he performed an impressively quick three-point turn to stare at the glass display of a small edifice by the side of the road.

“Sparks and stars, look at that!”

Flicking on his high beams, he illuminated the display. A model aircraft was hanging by translucent thread, its paint displaying several layers of grey… and a good deal of red accenting.

“It’s the Commander,” Steve said, his voice full to the brim with amazement and awe.

His comrades were not so mesmerised.

“Steve, Commander Starscream chose his form from a jet flying around this planet,” Rich answered, in a deadpan tone that said he wasn’t pleased about nearly ending up with an engine full of Steve’s tailpipes. “If it’s flying around, it’s not exactly a secret. There are probably tons of miniatures of the same style…”

When Steve didn’t answer, he began having a very bad feeling.

“Steve…”

“I want it.”

For a few kliks, the other two were lost for words.

“… Steve, do you have some bolts loose? You can’t have that thing, it’s stupid and breakable and – WHAT IN PRIMUS’ NAME ARE YOU DOING?!”

With the familiar sound of metal plates shifting, Steve returned to his robot mode and knelt down in front of the edifice, staring through the glass with his optical visor glowing brightly. One digit gently tapped against the glass, as though testing to see if it might open if he knocked gently enough. It didn’t, of course.

“You slagger, you’re going to get us all in trouble!” Charlie, having not been at much of a risk of colliding with his comrade by accident, nudged one of his legs with a bumper. “Did you take a concussion blast to the helm or something?!”

The impact, though relatively soft, was unexpected; crouched as he was on one knee, it unbalanced Steve, and sent his hand straight through the window. Alarms began sounding immediately from within the building.

A trio of loud “Scrap!” exclamations further interrupted the previously quiet night, with the two automobiles backing up and heading down the street immediately. Only Rich stopped for a moment, yelling back at Steve to hurry the Pit up, if he didn’t want to be caught.

He almost transformed back immediately… then paused, and scooped the miniature Commander-craft from its hanging position in the window. As an afterthought, he picked the tiny rectangular object out of his frame and dropped it into the pile of broken glass. That human had said it was valuable, so maybe it would be a suitable replacement for the model he was taking? A few seconds later, the third Vehicon trooper was screeching down the road, hot on the wheels of his fellow troopers.


End file.
